cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Warren Graff
Warren Graff (1972 - ) TV Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: The Wrong Side of the Tracks (2006) [Handy]: Cut in half vertically by a sheet of glass on a roller coaster. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: From Hero to Eternity (2006) '[''Toothy]: Sliced in half by David Winn's laser. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: And the Kitchen Sink (2006) '[Toothy]: Accidentally hit and killed by a section of wall tied to the back of Aubrey Ankrum's car. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Party Animal (2006) '[''Toothy]: Face cut off with a cake cutter by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Ipso Fatso (2006) '[Toothy/Handy]: Accidentally decapitates himself with a dumbbell (as Toothy.) Hit in the face by concrete debris (as Handy.) (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Don't Yank My Chain (2006) '[''Handy]: Smashed into the side of a tunnel while being dragged by a train. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Concrete Solution (2006) '[Handy]: Drowned in concrete after being accidentally shot in the back of the head by David Winn. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Who's to Flame? (2006) '[''Handy/Toothy]: Sliced to death by helicopter blades (as Handy.) Killed in final explosion (off-screen, as Toothy.) (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Take a Hike (2006) '[Toothy]: Impaled by rock. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Snow Place to Go (2006) '[''Toothy]: Blood vessels accidentally torn out by fishing pole. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Dunce Upon a Time (2006) '[Toothy/Handy]: Head cracked open like egg (as Toothy). Head crushed by giant nutcracker (as Handy). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Gems the Breaks (2006) '[''Handy]: Killed by David Winn's laser. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: Mime to Five (2006) '[Toothy]: Smashed against a pole and turned to dust while on fire. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: Blast from the Past (2006) '[''Toothy]: Killed when impales David Winn. Flies off of a merry-go-round and breaks back on a tree. (Deaths occur in different timelines.) (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: Chew Said a Mouthful (2006) '[Toothy]: Crushed against pipes. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: See What Develops (2006) '[''Handy/''Toothy'']: Falls onto pavement from a high place (as Handy). Vaporized by sonic boom created by David Winn (as Toothy). (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Idol Curiosity (2006) '[Toothy]: Shipwreck. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Home Is Where the Hurt Is (2006) '[''Handy]: Hit in the head with a nail on a board. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Aw Shucks! (2006) '[Toothy/Handy]: Drowned while tangled in barbed wire (as Toothy). Killed by giant popcorn (as Handy). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Ten Speed: Sight for Sore Eyes (2006) '[''Toothy/Handy]: Head sliced open by opened filing cabinet drawer (as Toothy). Head ran over by lawnmower (as Handy). (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Ten Speed: Wipe Out! (2006) '[Handy]: Organs fall out of hole in his back. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Eleventh Hour: Easy Comb, Easy Go (2006) '[''Toothy]: Vaporized by intensified sunlight (as Toothy). Impaled by Nica Lorber's quills (as Handy). (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Twelfth Night: In a Jam (2006) '[Handy]: Head cut in half by tambourines in his mouth after he fell off stage. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Twelfth Night: Junk in the Trunk (2006) '[''Toothy]: Ran over by van. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Friday the 13th: Autopsy Turvy (2006) '[Toothy]: Crushed by Cro-Marmot's ice block. (Played for comedic effect.) Web Series Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (1999) [Toothy]: Flies off of a merry-go-round and breaks back on a tree. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Wheelin' and Dealin' (2000) [Handy]: Cut in half after hitting a parked ambulance in a go cart. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Treasure Those Idol Moments (2000) [Toothy]: Head impaled by swing (death induced by an idol's curse). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Hide and Seek (2000) [Toothy]: Neck snapped by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Mime and Mime Again (2000) [Toothy]: Sliced to death by fan. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Happy Trails Pt. 1 (2001) [Toothy]: Falls out of bus as it falls off a cliff (dies off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark (2001) [Handy]: Burns in the sun. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Eye Candy (2002) [Toothy]: Brain pulled out through eye socket. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Class Act (2002) [Toothy]: Killed in giant explosion (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Way You Make Me Wheel (2002) [Handy]: Intestines squeezed out of body. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Better Off Bread (2003) [Toothy]: Hit by meteorite. (Death occurs two different ways in two different timelines.) (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Shard at Work (2003) [Handy]: Drowns in fishbowl. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Remains to be Seen (2004) [Handy/Toothy]: Hit by Aubrey Ankrum's truck. Killed in Aubrey's brain explosion (as zombie). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Stealing the Spotlight (2004) [Toothy]: Vaporized by Rhode Montijo's lights. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Blind Date (2004) [Handy]: Cut in half by truck hood. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: From A to Zoo (2005) [Toothy]: Head impaled by rhino horn. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: We're Scrooged! (2007) [Toothy]: Sliced to death by chattering teeth toys. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Peas in a Pod (2008) [Toothy]: Vomited his organs out after inhaling poison gas. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Wrath of Con (2009) [Toothy/Handy]: Crushed against wall by David Winn's super breath. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: I Nub You (2010) [Handy]: Surgical stitching undone by Lori Jee's pet bird. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: A Bit of A Pickle (2010) [Handy]: Ran over by Renée T. MacDonald. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: See You Later, Elevator (2010) [Handy/Toothy]: Burned to death (as Toothy). Died in explosion (as Handy). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Brake the Cycle (2012) [Toothy]: Crushed by David Winn's motorcycle. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Breaking Wind (2012) [Toothy]: Hit by truck. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: All In Vein (2012) [Toothy]: David Winn's skull's fangs stab into his head. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: No Time Like the Present (2012) [Handy]: Forced through a hole. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Pet Peeve (2013) [Handy]: Hit by truck. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Spare Tire (2014) [Toothy]: Impaled by fire extinguisher. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Camp Pokeneyeout (2014) [Toothy]: Crushed by boulder. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: A Handy Nanny (2016) [Handy]: Sliced to death by fan. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: An Inconvenient Tooth (2016) [Toothy]: Hit by truck. (Played for comedic effect.) Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:1972 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by accidental burning Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by accidental broken back Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by sonic waves Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by curse Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by electronic device Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes in space Category:Death scenes by brain removal Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Performers with over 50 deaths Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by vomiting Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by head slicing Category:Death scenes by head shattering Category:Death scenes by bodily shattering Category:Death scenes by bone shattering Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation